


Совиный переполох

by berenica, Ulissa



Series: Совиный переполох [1]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Humor, M/M, Русский | Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-01
Updated: 2016-07-01
Packaged: 2018-07-19 11:36:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,240
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7359655
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/berenica/pseuds/berenica, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ulissa/pseuds/Ulissa
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Хэллоуин, снарри, совы… Много сов.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Совиный переполох

**Author's Note:**

> АУ, ООС.  
> Бета - Asheria
> 
> Фик написан для конкурса «Призраки прошлого» на снарри-форуме.

— Попрошу внимания!

Гарри с любопытством повернулся к деликатно стучащей ложечкой по кубку директрисе.

— В связи с неотложными делами школы профессор Снейп не сможет провести сегодня зельеварение. Займитесь чем-то полезным во время передышки. Бегать по коридорам и мешать другим классам запрещено. Остальные занятия будут проведены по расписанию.

Большой зал наполнил радостный гул. Висящие в воздухе по случаю Хэллоуина тыквы дружелюбно оскалились. Гарри прикинул: сегодня вторник, значит, отменили пять классов. Да уж, повезло студентам! Он посмотрел на Северуса — тот как ни в чем не бывало хмурился и небольшими глоточками пил кофе. Что за дела школы? Утром Северус ничего ему не говорил, наверное, МакГонагалл поймала его перед завтраком.

 

* * *

Перехватить Снейпа после завтрака не удалось: закончив с кофе, он вылетел из-за стола, так что Гарри, как раз набивший тостом рот, только поморгал ему вслед. Воспользовавшись тем, что его первое занятие — полеты у первого курса — начиналось позже, он направился обратно в подземелья. Наверняка Снейп был там.

Проверив кабинет Снейпа, класс зелий и никого там не обнаружив, Гарри толкнул дверь в их с Северусом комнаты. Оказавшись внутри, он потянулся и мечтательно подумал об уютной кровати с мягкими белыми подушками, и тут из спальни раздался непонятный шум.

— Северус? — позвал Гарри. Ответа не было.

Зайдя в спальню, Гарри с интересом посмотрел на нырнувшего в кладовку с головой Северуса. Из глубины доносились стук и проклятья. Впрочем, мешать он не спешил — обтянутый мантией тыл Снейпа был одним из любимых его зрелищ.

— ... подвязки Морганы, Поттер! — взревел Северус, выпрямляясь. В волосах у него застрял комок пыли, а в руке была банка полироли для метлы.

— Что такое?

— Какого тролля ты устроил в моем сундуке склад своей квиддичной дребедени?!

— Ты же сам ругался, что банки и перчатки валяются по всем комнатам, — пожал плечами Гарри.

— И поэтому ты сложил всю эту дрянь в мой сундук?

— А что ты ищешь? — Гарри подошел к Северусу и приобнял его, ненавязчиво опустив ладонь чуть ниже спины.

— Старые журналы с рецептами, — буркнул тот, едва заметно подаваясь навстречу.

— Собираешься сделать что-нибудь необычное? — прошептал Гарри ему на ухо. — Для Хэллоуина? МакГонагалл решила устроить что-то особенное?

— О да, Гарри, — в тон ему промурлыкал Снейп. — Как думаешь, Хедвиг пойдут темно-зеленые перья? Они будут прекрасно сочетаться с твоими глазами.

— Чего? — опешил Гарри. — Издеваешься?

— Отнюдь. Впрочем, она может остаться, как есть, хотя лично я предпочел бы перья. Пусть и зеленые.

Словно в подтверждение его слов от окна раздалось возмущенное уханье. Гарри оглянулся — на подоконнике сидело наполовину закутанное в его шерстяной шарф странное голое существо с большими глазами и клю...

— Хедвиг! — взревел Гарри, бросаясь к ней. — Что с тобой случилось?

— Волшебный пухопероед, Поттер.

— Но еще утром с ней все было нормально!

— Именно об этом говорила Минерва — у нас эпидемия. Половина сов в совятне уже подцепила этого паразита, а остальные наверняка заболеют к вечеру. Поэтому я и ищу свои журналы, там был рецепт средства, которое должно помочь.

— Вот это да, — охнул Гарри. — И как быстро это можно вылечить? — Он осторожно дотронулся до лысой спины Хедвиг. Сова крутанула головой и угрожающе щелкнула клювом. — Ой, прости.

— Не трогай ее, без перьев у нее повышена чувствительность.

— Ага. Ладно. Черт, мне пора на урок.

— Иди-иди, — пробормотал Снейп, снова зарываясь в кладовку.

Выходя за дверь, Гарри услышал ворчание: «Один квиддич на уме», — и нежно улыбнулся.

 

* * *

Когда не удержавшая равновесия на метле первокурсница разрыдалась, Гарри испугался. Обычно дети гораздо спокойнее реагировали на неудачи и не боялись, а сейчас в плаче девочки слышалось настоящее отчаяние. Убедившись, что она не травмирована, Гарри попытался ее утешить, но слезы становились все горше.

— Ну хватит плакать, Саманта! — увещевал он. — Подумаешь, упала с метлы, бывает!

— Но мой Пушистик! — прорыдала та. — Пушистик заболел! А теперь и я с метлы упала! И я боюсь, он никогда больше не сможет летать! И я тоже не смогу!

— Я уверен, Пушистик будет в порядке, Саманта, сам профессор Снейп варит лекарство для твоей совы! Только подумай!

— Но он был такой пушистый! Такой миленький! — продолжала всхлипывать Саманта. — А теперь совсем без перьев, я видела!

Услышав, как ей начали вторить наиболее впечатлительные девочки, Гарри постарался отвлечь ее:

— Саманта, профессор Снейп вылечит Пушистика. А если нужно, он приготовит зелье и для тебя, оно позволит тебе отлично держаться на метле.

Саманта вытерла слезы и замотала головой.

— Не буду я пить эти гадкие зелья! Сама справлюсь.

— Я тоже так думаю, — облегченно выдохнул Гарри, — обойдемся и без зелий.

 

* * *

После сдвоенных полетов у первокурсников Гарри поспешил домой проведать Снейпа и Хедвиг. В подземельях ему встретился Филч. Он катил перед собой какую-то отчаянно скрипевшую тележку и явно направлялся к их комнатам. Гарри нагнал его и запнулся — тележка была битком набита совами! Почти полностью лысыми, только у некоторых торчали несколько одиноких перьев на макушке.

— Э, добрый день, мистер Филч, — пробормотал Гарри, завороженно глядя на сов.

— Профессор Поттер, — буркнул Филч. — Будете помогать профессору Снейпу? Я тут все утро сов ему вожу — вся совятня слегла. Пришлось запереть миссис Норрис, чтобы не подцепила, а она так не любит сидеть одна!

— А разве пухопероед — не птичья болезнь? — неуверенно уточнил Гарри.

— Птичья-то птичья, но вот в маггловских газетах все время пишут про мутировавший вирус, — заметил Филч, и Гарри чуть было рот не разинул.

— Вы читаете маггловские газеты?

Филч покосился на него с неодобрением.

— Э, да. Давайте я вам помогу докатить тележку, — поспешил перевести тему Гарри.

 

* * *

Филч ушел за новой порцией сов — «Слава Моргане, последний раз!» — а Гарри втолкнул тележку в дверь их комнат и чуть не задохнулся. Вечно прохладные подземелья плавились от жары.

— Северус, а почему так жарко? Ты что, хочешь их сварить заживо? — позвал мгновенно взмокший Гарри, оглядывая ряды недовольных сов. Они были везде — на подоконнике, столе и шкафах, даже на его любимом пуфике.

Из лаборатории показался Снейп. Под длинным черным фартуком просматривались джинсы — и только. Волосы он не просто завязал в хвостик, но еще и собрал в пучок. Голые плечи блестели от испарины.

— Они же без перьев, Поттер! Оставь их на улице — или на сквозняке — околеют все как одна! А всю совятню прогреть магией затруднительно.

Гарри бездумно покивал, таращась на проблески голого торса. Снейп, конечно, заметил его реакцию и криво усмехнулся. И тут рядом возмущенно заверещала сова, вся в клочках беспорядочно торчащих пурпурных перьев.

— Чего она орет? — вздрогнул Гарри. — И почему перья цветные?

— Временный эффект зелья. Мне пока не удалось его стабилизировать. Они обрастают разноцветными перьями и снова теряют их. Но нужно пытаться дальше, еще один день в этом пекле — и я подам в отставку. А орет, думаю, потому, что ей не нравится быть обездвиженной.

Гарри осторожно погладил ее по голове.

— Никому бы не понравилось. Но зачем ты так?

— Она не хочет принимать зелье. И сопротивляется. Хочешь — держи ее сам!

— Сейчас, — пробормотал Гарри, — только разденусь, а то у тебя тут парилка.

Он снял свитер, рубашку и, немного подумав, стянул даже футболку. Снейп нахмурился.

— Если они будут клеваться, я не стану отвлекаться от зелья, чтобы спасать твою шкуру.

— Но сам-то ты...

— Сам-то я не милуюсь с каждой совой, — передразнил Снейп. — К тому же у меня есть фартук и защитные перчатки.

 

* * *

Последнюю тележку с совами Гарри встретил на пороге сам. Одна мысль о том, что кто-то другой, пусть даже Филч, будет смотреть на обнаженную шею Северуса, возмущала Гарри до глубины души. Это был тот кусок жизни, который он предпочитал не делить ни с кем.

Прикатив сов в лабораторию, он чуть не врезался тележкой в Северуса.

— Черт, Гарри, тут уже нет места. — Он протиснулся мимо, и Гарри, воспользовавшись случаем, прижал его к стене и потерся носом о шею.

— Давай, идем в гостиную, пристроим их там.

— Выгружай туда, — Снейп показал на спинку дивана, — больше их девать некуда.

Пока Гарри пытался ухватить первую сову, которая шипела и щелкала клювом, Снейп наклонился над тележкой.

— Если кто-нибудь из вас посмеет испачкать мой диван, будет жить с лазурными перьями всю жизнь, понятно?

— Северус, знаешь маггловскую легенду про Синюю птицу? Не боишься, что им понравится такой вариант?

— Надеюсь, ни одна здравомыслящая сова не захочет щеголять таким оперением. — Он вновь повернулся к совам: — Надеюсь на ваше благоразумие. В противном случае обездвижу до завтрашнего утра.

 

* * *

— Давай, милая, открой ротик... Тьфу! То есть, открой клювик, смотри, зелье совсем не горячее, — уговаривал Гарри надувшуюся сову. — Смотри, я сейчас на него еще раз подую.

Сова тихо ухнула. За его спиной тяжело вздохнул Снейп.

— Поттер, что ты тут развел совиные ясли, надо действовать быстро: схватил, влил, следующая.

— Нет, ты не понимаешь, — отмахнулся Гарри. — Давай следующую порцию.

Он повернулся к маленькой сове, в круглых глазах которой читалось подозрение.

— А вот и для тебя лекарство, — начал Гарри. — Ай!

Сова клюнула его за палец и забила жалкими лысыми крыльями.

— Не выпьешь зелье — обездвижу, — решительно заявил ей Гарри, и сова тут же притихла.

— Какой дипломатический талант, — насмешливо заметил Снейп.

— Ко всем нужен индивидуальный подход, — рассеянно сказал Гарри, зачерпывая еще зелья. — Совы — тоже не то, чем кажутся. В смысле не просто комок перьев и клюв.

Снейп замер, взгляд его остановился, а рука с черпаком неподвижно зависла над котлом.

— Северус?

— Совы не то, чем кажутся, — пробормотал Снейп. — Это сложный магический организм, взаимодействующий с тонкой структурой зелья. А значит, для стабильного эффекта нужно модифицировать состав индивидуально для каждой.

Он вытащил из шкафа два небольших котла и грохнул их об стол.

— Ну, спасибо, Поттер.

 

* * *

Гарри как раз уговаривал одну из сов открыть клюв и позволить влить туда пузырящуюся розовую жижу, как над ухом отчаянно зазвенели чары напоминания. Он вздрогнул, зелье пролилось на сову, та зашипела и ущипнула его за руку.

— Черт! — вскрикнул он, тряся пострадавшей рукой и разбрызгивая зелье по комнате.

Взмыленный Снейп, мечущийся между пятью котлами, молча махнул палочкой в сторону надрывающегося будильника и буркнул:

— Дай ее сюда, у меня нет ни малейшего желания варить для нее новую порцию.

Он ухватил сову, перевернул ее вниз головой и сунул под мышку. Сова негодующе заверещала, и он ловко влил ей в клюв зелье.

— Отлично! — восхитился Гарри. — Прямо дрессировщик сов!

— Насколько я помню, ты — дрессировщик детей, — парировал Снейп. — И тебе пора.

— А ты один справишься? — неуверенно спросил Гарри. — У меня ведь еще одна пара, а потом тренировка по квиддичу у Хаффлпафа.

— Выметайся, — нелюбезно ответил Снейп. — И не забудь наложить на себя Освежающие чары — от тебя несет, как от гиппогрифа.

— Ну, спасибо, — оскорбился Гарри. — Конечно, несет, такая жара!

— Поттер, собрался уходить — уходи уже! — прикрикнул Снейп, ожесточенно нарезая какую-то похожую на застывшую плесень субстанцию.

Гарри закатил глаза и, не удержавшись, шлепнул его по заднице.

 

* * *

В подземелья Гарри вернулся уже в сумерках. Там ничего не изменилось: жара, облезлые совы и булькающие котлы. Спина Северуса блестела от пота. Гарри вздохнул, решительно отбросил неуместные мысли и принялся за дело.

Стук в дверь, продолжающийся уже бог знает сколько, отвлек Гарри от попыток уговорить очередную сову сидеть смирно.

— Пойду посмотрю, кто там, — поспешил сказать он и увидел, как Снейп вытаскивает из кармана фартука волшебную палочку, готовясь обездвижить «пациентку». Совы изрядно подточили (точнее сказать, поклевали) альтруизм Гарри, так что он не смог подавить злорадства.

— Дверь закрой, совы простудятся, — рявкнул ему вслед Снейп.

На пороге стояла Минерва МакГонагалл.

— Гарри, добрый вечер! Как продвигается лечение? Собираетесь ли вы присутствовать на сегодняшнем праздничном ужине?

Гарри вытер вспотевший лоб. Прохладный воздух коридора освежал.

— К сожалению, до конца еще чертовски далеко. Совы не хотят пить зелье, а его еще нужно для каждой модифицировать... В общем, на ужин мы не пойдем, может тут что-нибудь перехватим в перерывах между порциями сов...

— Но ведь сегодня Хэллоуин!

— Да, я помню, но совы... — пожал плечами Гарри. — Вы же понимаете, что Северус не успокоится, пока всех не напичкает зельем. Спасибо что зашли, Минерва!

МакГонагалл окинула его исцарапанный торс внимательным взглядом, прищурилась и кивнула.

— Хорошо! Желаю удачного завершения вечера!

Гарри улыбнулся. Для него любой вечер был хорош, если это был вечер вместе с Северусом.

Через минуту стук в дверь повторился. Гарри открыл, гадая, что могла забыть сказать МакГонагалл, и опешил. Перед дверью в воздухе покачивались три тыквы с вырезанными на них ужасными рожами и свечками внутри. Они уверенно проплыли в воздухе мимо Гарри, и он поспешил за ними, захлопнув дверь. Тыквы обосновались на столе в гостиной, напугав пару недовольных сов.

— Это еще что такое? Зачем ты притащил тыквы?

— Думаю это привет тебе от Минервы. Сегодня же Хэллоуин. Она звала нас на праздничный ужин, я сказал, что некогда...

— Ясно, типичный случай бесполезного гриффиндорского участия, — Снейп взмахом палочки погасил свечи внутри тыкв, — еще этого не хватало, тут и так скоро не останется воздуха. Идем в лабораторию, Поттер.

 

* * *

Когда последние капли зелья исчезли в клюве последней совы, Гарри обессилено опустился в кресло. Снейп же потянулся и развязал фартук, позволив ему упасть на пол.

— Эта жара меня доконает. Не знаю, как тебе, но мне просто необходим глоток свежего воздуха.

— Нет, у меня нет желания идти на холод. А ты — может просто разденешься до конца, м-м? — Гарри окинул его плотоядным взглядом.

— Обязательно, но сначала прогулка.

— Хм... — Гарри задумался. — Слушай, раз ты все равно идешь гулять, на обратном пути захватишь из кухни три-четыре баклажана?

 

* * *

Снейп шел по коридору. Под мышками он сжимал четыре баклажана и радовался, что мантия достаточно просторна, чтобы скрыть их. «Докатился, — думал он, — иду и прячу баклажаны!» С другой стороны, действительно, что бы подумал кто-то, встреть он Северуса, марширующего из кухни в подземелья с баклажанами? То, что время приближалось к полуночи, делало встречу маловероятной, но, как правило, случаются именно самые неожиданные вещи. Уж это Снейп, отдавший молодость шпионажу и попыткам вдолбить зельеварение в умы тупых студентов, умудрявшихся взорвать даже зелья, которые не взрываются в принципе, усвоил твердо.

Итак, Снейп шел по коридору и нес баклажаны. При мысли о том, зачем они могли понадобиться Поттеру, он испытывал смутную тревогу. Никогда не знаешь, чего можно ожидать от жизни и от Поттера.

Повернув за угол, Снейп оказался лицом к лицу с Кровавым Бароном.

— Все ли благополучно в подземельях? — спросил Снейп прежде, чем Барон начал вещать что-нибудь про Поттера, которого почему-то недолюбливал и не упускал случая намекнуть, как разочарован выбором Снейпа.

— Не могу быть в этом уверен. С тех пор как наследник Слизерина обосновался в ваших покоях...

— У меня в покоях вообще проходной двор и совятня, — сердито прервал его Снейп, гадая, почему Барон так пристально его разглядывает и видит ли баклажаны. Для этого призрак должен был бы видеть сквозь одежду, но мало ли какие способности появлялись у него в Хэллоуин.

— Да, я наслышан о происшествии. Возможно, древнее проклятие...

— Просто проклятый пероед. Доброй ночи, Барон!

— Ночь Хэллоуина не бывает доброй профессор, — Кровавый Барон высокомерно вскинул голову, но Снейп уже шел домой.

 

* * *

В гостиной Гарри не было. Впрочем, сов не было тоже. Они обнаружились в лаборатории. Гарри сидел на высоком табурете у зажженной горелки и задумчиво разглядывал склянки. Совы рядами устроились на новых наколдованных жердочках под потолком. Если бы у них были перья, можно бы было сказать, что они нахохлились. Но пока они напоминали сутулых мрачных горбунов с клювами.

— Что ты здесь делаешь?

— Жду тебя. Принес?

Снейп опешил.

— Да. Но... в лаборатории...

— Конечно в лаборатории. У тебя и горелка есть, — Гарри солнечно улыбнулся.

— Гарри, в самом деле... Это не лучшая идея... Я же говорил тебе...

— Давай сюда баклажаны! — перебил Поттер. — Слушай, ну Хэллоуин же! Да что такое? О чем ты таком подумал? Я просто хочу сделать икру. Есть такой рецепт, там нужен костер, но я подумал, горелка сойдет.

Снейп выложил на стол баклажаны и уселся на второй стул. В самом деле, что за идеи приходят ему в голову? Счастье, что Поттер не владеет беспалочковой легилименцией! Впрочем, градус безумия окружающего был по-прежнему высок. Совы негромко ухали, со скрежетом щелкали клювами, а появление новых перьев сопровождалось шорохом, похожим на звук лопающихся мыльных пузырей. Ужасно захотелось выпить. Твердое правило «ничего съестного в лаборатории» уже было нарушено Поттером, поэтому Снейп призвал бутылку огневиски и стакан.

Гарри держал баклажан за хвостик так, что пламя горелки облизывало синюю шкурку целиком. Снейп попивал огневиски, наблюдал за сосредоточенным лицом Гарри и радовался жизни. Он так расслабился, что даже не вздрогнул, когда баклажан в руках Гарри лопнул, выпуская струю горячего пара и брызги сока.

— Пусти тебя в лабораторию, Поттер, и даже баклажаны будут взрываться. Талант.

— Именно, — невозмутимо прокомментировал тот, — теперь шкурку будет снять совсем просто. Давай, я закончу с другими, а этот почисти ты.

Когда все баклажаны были поджарены на горелке и очищены, Гарри смешал их с чесноком и заправил маслом.

— Ну вот, теперь нужно пойти к камину и зажечь свечки внутри тыкв.

— Наследник Слизерина и любитель ритуалов, тоже мне, — пробормотал Снейп, но последовал за Гарри.

 

* * *

Сигнальные чары оповестили их о том, что в кабинет Снейпа стучат.

— Мерлин, надеюсь, никто больше не заболел, — закатил глаза Гарри.

— Сиди, я разберусь. Это кто-то из учеников.

Северус быстро прошел в кабинет, прикидывая, что еще натворили его слизеринцы, если уж им понадобилась помощь декана.

Но за дверью обнаружился вовсе не староста Слизерина. Там стояла крошечная насупленная девочка — первокурсница. Хаффлпаф.

— Чему обязан, мисс Эйнкорт? — осведомился он.

— Я не могу уснуть без Пушистика! — решительно заявила девочка.

Снейп опешил.

— Мисс Эйнкорт, если вы о сове, то все совы будут здоровы к утру. А вам в такой час следует быть в своей спальне. Двадцать...

— Нет, я должна его забрать, сэр! — перебила она. При всей видимой решимости глаза ее подозрительно поблескивали.

Северус вздохнул и присел на корточки. Все же огневиски — и Гарри — делали его непозволительно мягким.

— Утром ваша сова выздоровеет. Зелье помогло избавиться от паразита, но оперение еще не восстановилось до конца.

Девочка слушала его, сосредоточенно нахмурив светлые брови.

— Пушистик не мерзнет без перьев? — спросила она серьезно.

— Нет, — так же серьезно ответил Северус, сам себе ужасаясь. — В лаборатории тепло.

— И все-таки я его хочу забрать! Со мной ему лучше! Я все равно буду любить его больше всех сов на свете, пусть у него и нет всех перышек! — упрямо заявила девочка.

Снейп мысленно покачал головой и поднялся. Спорить с малолетней нахалкой сил не было.

— Ждите здесь, — он развернулся и пошел обратно в комнаты.

— Кто там? — спросил его Гарри, уплетая остатки баклажанов.

— На Хаффппафе прибыло сумасшедших, — невпопад ответил Снейп. — Надо будет поздравить Помону. Пушистик!

Сидящая у локтя Гарри маленькая ярко-желтая сова сонно заворочалась.

— Ой, это что, сова той первокурсницы? Саманты? — удивился Гарри.

Снейп поднял сову и повертел ее в руках, критически оглядывая. Клочки желтых перьев смешно топорщились, неуловимо напоминая прическу Гарри. Он хмыкнул.

— Ладно, выдам ей сову.

— Она что, пришла сюда за совой? Сейчас?

— Торчит под дверью и требует Пушистика, — Снейп зажмурился и потряс головой. — Сумасшедший дом.

Гарри хихикнул.

— Стоило распределить ее в Гриффиндор, если она не побоялась идти ночью в Хэллоуин к профессору Снейпу.

— Потрясающе смешно, Поттер.

Северус покрепче ухватил сову и направился в кабинет.

— Вот ваша сова, мисс Эйнкорт.

Девочка ахнула и схватила сову в охапку, прижав ее к груди. Та тихонько и довольно заухала.

— Двадцать баллов с Хаффлпафа за нахождение вне факультетской гостиной после отбоя, — устало произнес Северус. — Чтобы больше это не повторялось, вы меня поняли?

Девочка закивала, глядя на него сияющими глазами. Северус поморщился.

— Идите.

 

* * *

После ужина они еще раз проверили состояние сов. Хедвиг уже покрылась голубоватым пушком и без возражений позволила Гарри погладить себя. Нескольких сов пришлось уговаривать принимать зелье повторно — возможно, им просто удалось отвертеться в первый раз. До постели они добрались совершенно вымотанные.

Утром Снейп буравил свою чашку кофе мрачным взглядом. Выспаться не удалось. Чертовы совы не пожелали ночевать в подогретой лаборатории, и часть из них переместилась за ними в спальню, которую тоже пришлось натопить. Гарри безмятежно задрых поверх одеяла, а он остаток ночи проворочался, то кутаясь в одеяло, то сбрасывая его, а шорох пробивающихся перьев и осуждающие взгляды сов преследовали его, кажется, даже во сне. Кофе всего этого никак не мог компенсировать. Когда дети завопили на разные голоса, он поднял взгляд к потолку. Совы, все в разноцветных перьях, являли собой кошмар художника-импрессиониста. Лиловое, малиновое, зеленое и оранжевое оперение должно было сохраниться до следующей линьки. Снейп вздрогнул, представив себе, что эту сбрендившую радугу ему придется наблюдать каждое утро еще очень долго.

— Ух ты, как здорово, — тихо выдохнул Гарри, сжав его ладонь под столом.

Его улыбка была такой счастливой, что недовольство куда-то испарилось.

— Всегда знал, что у тебя проблемы со вкусом. Кошмарное месиво цветов.

— Зато как все радуются! Благодаря тебе!

Снейп отвел взгляд от разноцветных сов, поймал сияющий взгляд Гарри и подумал, что безумный день и почти бессонная ночь — невысокая цена за эту улыбку. Совсем невысокая.


End file.
